Ayako Gozen
| team = N/A | previous team = | partner = Fuyuki | previous partner = TBA | family = Deceased, Forgotten | rank = ?-rank | classification = Samurai | reg = N/A | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Densha the Infinite }} (御前, lit. Ayako Gozen) alternatively known as Ayama Gozen, is a Ronin. Raised in the , Ayako was amid the handful of the children that came to the Oda Genji in order to sustain the Samurai way of life. Growing up, Ayako excelled with the sword and the code of the Samurai, a vigil for the Vanguard of Karasu. Under his tutelage, Mifune selected three prospects to embody his order once his life ended. Though selected by Mifune, the young girl developed a sense of pride that was forged and incubated from her innate skill with the sword, expanding into the other realms of the Samurai Way. Skilled, intelligent, and cunning; Ayako possessed the raw power to ascend past her two brethren and the others that joined the Order over the years after her inclusion. It was this same power and pride that would one day damage her mentor's view of her. Mifune took it upon himself to divide the ranks of the Oda Genji into two branches, the embodiment of the future and it's survival and the embodiment of it's traditions and the past; excluding Ayako from either of these roles. Filled with great and uncontrollable rage, Ayako did not contain her emotions back for long, challenging her master. This fight, ended with a fatal stroke against Mifune and the loss of Ayako's right eye, and exile. Retreating with dishonor, Ayako ventured to the lands of Kirigakure to forge herself a new life, taking up arms with the young bandit lord, Fuyuki. Through their combined actions, and with the aid of fellow revolutionaries, the coup lead to the fall of the previous and the rise of a new Bloody Mist. Earning herself many titles in the wake of this civil war: Demon of the Bloody Mist (悪鬼ち, Kirigakure no Chi-Kijin) , and the The Left Hand of God (神様, Tenokami), and to rise to the ranks as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and a fief for which she could operate from. In the years after, with the rise of more civil unrest from the likes of Muzai Kaguya, Ayako would retreat with the other territories, and one day return, Invading Kirigakure in a zealous strike against the heart of the nation, wrenching control from the Blood Bound Lord, and returning Fuyuki, and the loyalists to their reigning positions, earning her the infamous and world renowned moniker, The Sword of God (るぎ, Tsuken za no Shangti). Appearance Ayako, a woman of strength and disciplene, her form sleek and lithe from years of training under the Samurai code. Crisp yellow eyes, bright in the light of the sun or moon, shimmering as a falling star. Smooth tanned skin from ages of wandering the lands, scarred and toned from both battle and renewal. Hair weaving down her back in darkened green, dyed in order to set herself apart from the dismal exile she is facing; a new person, a new appearance. Over one of her eyes, Ayako bares an eye patch, concealing the brutal scars that have since covered the injuries that it once sustained. A crescent moon signet is clipped onto her hair at the side, golden and clean. A collar branding her neck, a symbol of her servitude, and loyalty to the current Mizukage. Clad in dark green and brown leather, held snug to her body in order to prevent any noise excess from her movements. ayako2.jpg ayako5.jpg ayako6.jpg ayako7.jpg ayako8.jpg ayako9.jpg Personality Strong willed, dispassionate, and driven. These words would directly coorelate with Ayako Gozen. Defined by her actions, and not by the emotions or standards that most place on their lives. In each day, Ayako seeks to live by a strict code, that of the Samurai. Disciplened and mature, she accesses her surrondings and life with a driven focus; taking care of objectives in methodical timing. No nonsense allowed in her life, the Ronin is feared for her lack of compassion and stawlert hold on her beliefs and ideals. Looked upon as a corpse among the living, Ayako feels little in due part to the grief she has suffered from in the past. A walking dead being that only seeks to move forward, feeling nothing as she does so. To her inferior subordinates, Ayako is respected, and respectful therefore. Treating her men and women under the command or rule with diligence. Capable of meshing well with her Fief and fellow warriors, Ayako is just as violent and rowdy as they are. Going in on bar brawls, joining in the fun activities; if only to keep up her ruse and in the end keep any unwarranted violence trimmed down. Aggresive and cold to turncoats, the Samurai within her quickly deals with the likes of traitors. Subdueing them, and killing them publicially for all to see... sending a deep bloody message in the process. Live by a code of honor, or die a coward. This nature has lead her to obtaining the title Kirigakure no Kijin (霧隠れの鬼人 lit. Demon of the Hidden Mist), of which she inherited for her relation to the Seven Swordsmen and her similiar behaviour to the infamous Zabuza Momochi. To her only superior, Fuyuki, Ayako is collected, quiet, and respectful. Serving him out love for the money and power he offers, she serves with utmost loyalty from thence on. Willing to kill in his name sake, and more then willing to die if the price is right. Ayako prides her skillsets before him, performing at top quality and under no reason would she seek to do any less. Knowing well that this new life will not be tarnishbed like her last. In the end, Ayako plays any role that Fuyuki desires of her in return for the payment he offers. An aggresive hound on a proverbial leash. Deceit and honesty mean little to Ayako. Knowing well that in the end, that her survival and survival of her code is all that matters in the end for her existance to mean something. Betrayed by friends, partners, and her very order... Ayako deems herself the only True Samurai, describing that the term Ronin is more honor then any of her past brethren would ever hold. The truth behind the world was revealed to her, and it was dark grey. The only reality was how far you were willing to go for your goals. Cowards stopped down their paths, while heroes go on to succeed with their plans. Taking on any lie she requires in order to push forward her goals, Ayako plays out her various farces quite well. Due to her detachment from the immaterial world, the Lone Samurai has removed herself from the prospects of love and attachment. Unneccesary crutches that only deter her, distracting her. A useless and trivial feature of weak minds, Ayako sees that Love is only a whimsical form of lust. Keen on sexual experience, the Ronin sees nothing wrong with romantic escapades, as they are useful for stress and tension release. Even going as far as to see lust and sex as a simple gambit or game. Using it as blackmail in certain cases, or seeing it as a game of domination in which she must come out on top. In which she has never failed to do. An expert strategist, Ayako has had countless years of warfare in her blood. Taking part in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War as a young girl. She honed her talent to deduce and analyze situations that were playing out in war. Even going as far as to take command forcibly in situations when here superiors were ill prepared for the worst. Background Rebirth of the Samurai Way Selected by Mifune Three Swords; Two Eyes Tossed Aside, Boiling Rage Path of Revenge: Duel with Mifune Flee; Exiled Aiding the Bandit Lord Fuyuki Seventh Swordsmen; Right Hand of God Ascension Civil Unrest, Muzai's Coup Gathering the Loyalists, Uniting the Fiefs Land of Honey Mobilizes Invasion of Kirigakure Many Fall; Muzai Slain Return of the Sword of God Darkness Reveals it's Lies Ronin Once More Present Date Natural Skills Immense Stamina Chakra Shockwaves Unbreakable Will Astounding Speed Keen Intellect When solutions couldn't be solved by a simple push or stubborn will power, Ayako devised plans in order to make it past these road blocks. Studying countless articles and scrolls on warfare and military tactics. Focusing on the domination in both political bouts and on a moral stand; the Ronin developed a keen intelligence through her efforts to outwit and prove herself superior. Knowing well her wits were relatively focused on how to distinguish the right answers from the wrong was her course. Not to be smart, but to be wise. To discern which was the best choice of action and then proceed down that road with maximum benefical results. This was simple for her to apply to her own life, and now the Swordsmen required that she find a way to turn others down this road, to unknowingly aid her. In combat, Ayako's street smarts and wisdom shine brightest. A graceful and cunning star. Applying her techniques that can aid her in the simplest ways, forcing a foe to employ tactics that require more then the norm. Pushing an enemy to the edge with the basics of combat. This ruse of simple combat also lures an enemy into a false sense of security, drawing them to deduce that she has a very small bag of tricks. This being false; Ayako thrives on falsehoods in life and in battle. Deceitful in all regards, she employs such tactics that it would lead her foe to countering something in her deck of tricks that is completely non existent. Ayako inwardly prides herself on luring foes into a false sense of security. Due to the nature of her ability to manipulate and lie without the slightest inflection on her physical mannerisms, even those like Fuyuki would have trouble deducing what is truth and not when it comes up from her lips. As a leader, Ayako's influence is absolute and strong. A believer in the "strong live, and the weak die", the Demon of the Hidden Mist rules with an iron gauntlet. Subjugating her Fief to a new ideal, using brainwashing tactics with promises of reward if they obey. Abilities and Techniques *'Tenketsu Manipulation: Chakra Bullets': *'Willpower and Intent: Rejection of Outside Forces': Kenjutsu *'Afterimages': *'Afterimage Technique: Replication': *'Afterimage Technique: Speed Copy': *'Consecutive Damage': *'Opportunity Strike': Stats Equipment A long with the many tools of the trade of a mercenary, Ayako is keen on carrying several articles on her person at all times. With items such as wire, paper bombs, and sealing scrolls. Keeping her storage of her choice gear limited so she is not encumbered by senseless utility in situations that would unlikely require it. However, unbeknownst to most: Ayako thrives on surprises against her opponent and has ensured that even her accesories are deliberately made into weapons or some varient protection. *'Tenketsu Defibrillator': (除細動器, Tenketsu Shiki) Seemingly, the eyepatch worn by Ayako is nothing more then a covering for scars. In one aspect, this is true. In another however, Ayako knows all too well the strength of techniques that directly effect a chakra network (E.G: Hyuga, Yin-Yang Release, Genjutsu, etc) and sought to create an artifical defense against it. Succeeding where most have failed, the eyepatch was imbued with seals; as well as the area of the eye underneath it. When placed together, the seals activate. The activation of these seals act as a circuit breaker and defibrillator. When her body is affected by a Genjutsu technique or something that would deliberately use her own mind against her (Yin release, Yang release, etc) the seals will surge a painful jolt of chakra through her Tenketsu preventing the effects from occuring. This same effect can also ward off simple things, such as telepathic intrusions, killing intent, and so forth. Even if the eyepatch were to be removed, the effects have had a long lasting impression on Ayako's internal sensory, and gives them a consistant defense to all Yin/Yang based techniques on her body that rank B+ or below. *'Moon Headpiece': (月の, Tsuki Buto) The headpiece on her head is highly decorative, but mysterious in the reason why Ayako allows it to adorn her body. The reason for this is that the Moon Headpiece can be broken apart into segments, intricite sharp tools that fit together like a puzzle. Much akin to a Shinobi's use of Senbon, Shuriken, or Kunai: so too does Ayako use these as ranged weapons if need be (or to break herself out of bonds if her sword is out of reach). These ornate pieces of the Moon Headpiece can be hurled at opponent's with amazing percision, further aided by her chakra reinforcement: even capable of curving the angle or changing the direction of the projectiles with the use of her Chakra Threads. Densha the Infinite Densha the Infinite, (無電車, lit. Neverending Train, Densha Mugen) is the chosen sword of Ayako Gozen. A dark blade told to be wielded only by the darkest souls, those of demons. Passed down from swordsmen to swordsmen, through Ayako's involvement with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it will now carry on through the demons of Kirigakure. Capable of extending it's boundries, the sword can elongate it's blade at phenomenal at speeds; reaching a full mile in length when pushed to the limits. The power within the sword allows it to unseal an infinite amount of the blade, even allowing it to change direction mid flight, as if it were an intricite eldritch tool. Thanks to all the training that Ayako puts forward in refining her chakra control and threads, she is allowed to extend, duplicate, and change direction of the unsealed portions of Densha at will from a distance, dramatically reducing the cost it would take for a normal swordsmen to unseal the weapon's powers. Relationships Fuyuki Mizukage, lord and master; Ayako has sworn her loyalties to the newest Shadow of the Mist. Serving under him zealously, bound by honor and by the promise of wealth and fame. Giving up on her past identity as a samurai, she now serves as a swordsmen and feudal lord in his service. Taking over the Land of Honey as her Fief, generously given to her by her lord. Now with a new headquarters, division of military, payment, and power: Ayako can now begin to gather herself a new beginning, and a future bound for greatness... Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Having eliminated one of the seven bandits that was once in command of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in a bloody duel, Ayako proved superior in all fields. Gathering her strength and skill, she destroyed the one who dare block her entry into a fresh start. With her foe defeated, Ayako took his place as the next swordsmen of the mist. Legendary among the Samurai, a grandmaster of Kenjutsu; she now carves a new path. Tales of her history and her prowess as a swordsmen now fill the realm of Kirigakure, and the lands outside. Brute Squad The military division designated to her by Fuyuki, given an identity by Ayako. Once a group of brawlers, drunks, and wandering fighters... Ayako has now given them purpose and honed them through disciplene. Taken from rough stones, she has forced them to become pricless gems in the service of Kirigakure. The Brute Squad lives true to it's name, a division of men and women with violent tendancies and aggresive compulsions. Intimidiating, ruthless, and warm blooded; the group acts as the enforcers and secret police in service to Ayako Gozen. Any person with a penchent for bloodshed and a desire for a good fight in the Land of Water are bound to be in service to Ayako one day or another. Ayako keeps a personal guard of the four most elite Brute Squadmates, enlisting them as captains in her service. Fief, Land of Honey A land given to her by Fuyuki when he claimed the 'throne', requiring that someone ensure the loyalty of the populace while keeping order. Under the care of Ayako, the Land of Honey has undergone a dramatic change. Militarizing the region, under the watch of the Brute Squad; all in the Land of Water know the threat of dare showing aggressive action towards her claimed territory. While the actions of Ayako as Feudal Lord may be deemed tyrannical and domineering; the population is given the respect it deserves. The population are given low taxes and strong protection in return for their loyalty, in which they now readily give. The recent changes to the Land of Honey can be described as forming a strong arm to break the back of the offensives against the heart of her nation: Kirigakure itself. Quotes "My blade speaks for me. As it sows a field of corpses, it weeps at the loss of it's foes, it weeps at the weakness that is ruling this world. Even thouse that attempt to decieve my sword with falsehoods of their power; it is soon corrected and the body count rises. Words mean little to me; all that matters is the reality of this world. That the weak were meant to feed the strong, if this is the case: then I shall never grow hungry." Behind the Scenes and Trivia *Ayako Gozen has earned the title of "Featured Article" once before, however, this was while Ayako was in her first phase, and has undergone reconstruction since. *Keeping the tradition of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Ayako keeps her teeth sharpened and in the guise of a dangerous shark just as all those before her did. Titles *'Sekizen Ken' (寂然, lit. Lonely Sword). *'Tahori Ronin' (ろにん, lit. The Lone Ronin, loosely translated as The Only Ronin) *'Kirigakure no Kijin' (霧隠れの鬼人 lit. Demon of the Hidden Mist) *'Akuma no Ko' (悪魔, lit. Child of a Demon) *'Zetsubo no Kenshi' (絶望の, lit. Swordsmen of Woe) *'Hakaiuke' (破壊を受け, lit. Wake of Destructipn) Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Original Characters Category:Illusive Dream Category:S-Class Ninja Category:S-Rank Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Featured